


Universe-O58F47

by hornetrider_fan



Category: Silverboys - Fandom, YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: Maybe angst, Photographer!Au, Writer!AU, fluff or something, idk how to tag just those two, maybe some major plot twist ion wanna spoil so yeah please read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornetrider_fan/pseuds/hornetrider_fan
Summary: writer millennium is having the biggest writer's block and is slowly going broke but he meets photographer noa in the best (worst) timing ever.





	1. starting line

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all might be reading this now because i announced it on twt and yeah, this is like my first sb/norae au but i hope u guys like it and maybe give some feedback of any sort. and thank you so much for reading adfvjadhja i'd try to have an updating schedule. i've planned once a week but if i have time there'll be more of that... i'd keep in touch in twt tho dw!!! i'd make nORAE NATION THRIVE

Raesung stares blankly at his laptop for the umpteenth time that afternoon. There were three small plates stacked carefully on his side and four empty cups of random coffees and smoothies he had ordered since morning. He pushes his glasses up once again and positioned his fingers over the small, white keys of his keyboard.

These were the days Raesung dreaded the most because, (1) he spends a booming 15,000 won on _just_ coffee almost every day and (2) he’s definitely going broke if the blank document still stares back at him which means he won’t be able to publish _anything_ anytime soon. He sighed in defeat while gazing at the time on his laptop. He’s been sitting on that goddamn chair, in the same crouched position for 10 freaking hours and **_still_ **no fucking idea is coming to his mind, not even the café’s perfect ambiance is able to sink some inspiration into him. None. Nothing. Nada.

Few more minutes of contemplating, he slams his laptop shut and is now clearing his table of the books and documents sprawled along his table. He was pretty much pissed off about everything at that moment and there was this distant shutter that he’s been hearing since an hour ago and it was kind of getting on his nerves. He literally scans the café with a glare, startling strangers who met his glare _except_ one camera lens staring back at him that bravely (still) took shots. Raesung was pretty sure he was winning that staring contest when the owner of the camera finally lowered down his camera to actually face Raesung in flesh− and _oh._

That’s one **_hell_ **of a handsome photographer we got there.

Raesung is not the type to jump to conclusions but he is _definitely_ sure that that man across the café was taking his pictures, and not the cute portrait of white, gray, and black and orange cats on the wall because (1) he’s confident he’s a hundred times cuter than those furies, and (2) that photographer looks more of a dog person rather than a cat one. He’s allergic to both so it’s irrelevant in the matter, but one thing that makes him hyperventilate more than his allergies could is when a beautiful person flashes him a perfectly, _fucking_ beautiful smile and is approaching his with small timid steps. He suggests this is caused by drinking more than one cup of coffee and the caffeine takes all the blame.

\----------

A photographer like Noa would likely to have little to no shame at all when he tries to approach strangers in place’s he’s travelled to kindly ask for permission to take their photos. But after weeks of exploring Japan and still not finding the ‘ _right_ ’ picture to complete his gallery, he was obviously growing desperate.

He’s walking on the streets of Kyoto when he passed by a cute cat-themed (?) (or was it inspired) café down the block just a street from the hotel he’s staying in and he definitely had to at least taste that cat power strawberry smoothie they got, _because_ who won’t be drawn to those scam of a kittens they’re displaying on the moving sign boards? Probably, people _not_ like Kazama Noa at all.

It really was a scam. The only thing cat related inside the café was that huge portrait of three colored cats and the fact that there’s this corner of ‘Smell me, Cat’ whom he guesses would be for the sanitizer they’re promoting that would actually smell like cats and it’s not actually helping at all. He takes three sips from the medium smoothie he’s ordered and his gaze lands once again at that huge portrait and at least the taste of the smoothie gives him some sort of cat power. Maybe he’ll try jumping in full power from a building and survive it, or try to fit himself on the smallest cabinet compartment in his hotel room.

Although, this wasn’t a cat themed, cat inspired or cat café, (he realized that a little too late), Noa found himself still seated on one of the seats by the glass windows. It was actually a café built by the owner to remember by his cats who passed away long ago, and he gets inspiration from that. Bored to death, he took out his camera, using the lens to capture random things. _Just a few more shots and back to the hotel we go._ He reminds himself, his camera shifting to that portrait once again.

Noa wouldn’t have known one of his biggest regrets was lowering down that camera to level with a person who’s wearing an expression that literally says he’s so done with the world. But he smiles sheepishly, lowering down his camera meeting the stranger’s eyes with his. Noa was afraid he was mistaken for taking the stranger’s photo because he _always_ ask permission before taking photos of people but he couldn’t stop himself from grinning when he thought, _why not do both?_

\----------

Raesung shifts to pack his laptop back to its case and tried to ignore the fact that the guy was actually approaching him from across the café and that nothing happened at all. Not totally because he thought he’d offended the person but his heart won’t stop trying to get out of his chest, and he won’t be able to hold up a proper conversation with this, heck, he’ll probably say something stupid.

“Excuse me,” he freezes, _he probably heard the most pleasing voice ever._ “Hello? Wait, _hello?”_ this time Noa tries to say hello in Japanese which he obviously forgot because the guy looked Korean to him. “Korean’s fine,” Raesung finally faces the stranger, mentally giving himself a pat on the back for not stuttering. “Oh, that’s great. Like, really great because my Japanese is kinda rusty right now or something, is that even possible?,” Noa knows he’s rambling and Raesung stares softly at him which is partly fine and not because he feels blood rushing to his ears and it’s _embarrassing._ “I’m sorry if you weren’t pleased when I took your photo without permission. I was intending to capture those cats behind you but you looked really perfect, uh, beautiful, no, great. Yeah, that. You looked great. You were so− this is embarrassing. I’m so sorry,” Noa buries his face in his hands, letting his camera dangle on his neck.

Raesung’s mouth was slightly agape at the words of the photographer and it’s obvious he’s struggling to process everything. Well, he feels embarrassed that those cats totally won over him but he’ll never let anyone know that, especially when he hears the words ‘you’ and ‘beautiful’ in one sentence. Were they directed to him? Or was he imagining things?

“N-no, it’s fine. Really. I don’t mind. I’m sorry for glaring at you. I was really pissed off, was sensitive of hearing your shutters for the past hour and was stressed about my work. But it’s fine, seriously.” Both of them realizes they’re no good speaking so when Noa lets his hands find the hem of his hoodie and finds the courage to meet Raesung’s eyes, Raesung didn’t hesitate to flash him his friendliest smile yet.

\----------

“So let me get this straight. You’re wondering if I could be the muse for one of the pictures you’d want to hang up on your gallery, like, me, _me?_ ” Raesung questions once again. They found themselves convinced to have dinner that evening together. Figured standing for too long in the middle of a café was too awkward to settle things over. Although, there was slight disappointment in Raesung when he learns Noa _means_ business rather that what he had assumed. Noa nods to him enthusiastically.

“I promise not to interfere your working hours. It doesn’t have to be everyday or something like, whenever you feel you’re okay to shoot. We can meet up then and I could bring my stuff,” assures Noa. “I believe beauty is priceless but I do pay accordingly so. I’ll take care of you,” Raesung holds his breath on that last sentence. “You don’t need to pay that much. A cup of coffee a day is enough for me.” Noa let out a small smile. “You serious? I can do more than that.”

“Well, it’s up to you. Whatever goes on, I’d go with it. We might have to travel though, would that be fine? I promise it’s only for a week or two. I’d pay for those types of expenses as well,” Noa seemed desperate since Raesung doesn’t seem to like the idea. He was obviously doubtful but he was really desperate for his picture. “Please, just this once.” he whispers.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that last part. What is it?” Raesung finally made up his mind. It’s for just a week or more. It won’t hurt at all, right? It’s not like he had something else to do anyway. “No, it’s nothing. So… would you?” Noa meets Raesung’s eyes and he’d never wanted to break off from the stranger’s gaze. “Raesung. My name’s Raesung.” From that moment on, the smile Raesung flashed that day, how good his name sounded like when Noa first heard it, and the way he always gets lost when they make eye contact were all etched at the back of this mind.


	2. a call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mans this took too long :(( m sorry bout that, i had to fix some stuff for my school but anw! here's my update hdkfjasfdhdf it's not much tho but i hope u'd like it uwu

“So, I’ll see you soon then?” Noa stops his tracks as he faces Raesung. “Yeah, just give me a call. Whenever you’re available, okay? I’d really don’t want to interrupt your business here,” Noa reminds him again. “It’s not like I have anything to work on yet..” Raesung mumbles but beams afterwards, “I’ll make sure. Thank you, really, for today.” 

Silence engulfs the both of them, but it wasn’t awkward or anything. It was comfortable, almost. They just stood side by side, unmoving. Once in a while, they’ll find themselves staring at each other and smiles sheepishly after breaking off the eye contact. Raesung receives a text, indicating the taxi will arrive soon. “My lift’s almost here. You should go too.” It was as if Noa didn’t want to move yet. As if his feet were glued to the floor and he wanted this night to last, even for a little while. There was something holding him back, he didn’t know what it was but it tugs on his heart. 

“Yeah, sure. Get home safe!” Noa takes a step back and waves. Raesung mirrors the same action and gave him a smile. Noa had to hold his breath before turning around and walking away. There was a sense of fulfillment in him and he couldn’t wait to tell Jihoon.  **_He’s found it_ ** .

He dials Jihoon’s number quickly as he made his way to his hotel. Call him stupid, but the goofy smile on his face would never go away even if the night ended.  _ “What’s up, Noa?”  _ Jihoon finally answered the call.  **_“Hey, I found it. The last piece.”_ ** There was a pause, and Jihoon suddenly screamed.  _ “You’re fucking serious?! That’s so great! Maybe after my exhibit we could finally put up yours. It’s a back to back for us.”  _ Noa couldn’t stop grinning himself. He could finally open up his own gallery, possibly before this year ends, and probably something more.  _ “And I’m happy for you, I swear. I’m glad you’ve found someone.”  _

**_“Me too. God, Jihoon, if I could hug you right now, I would. He’s so perfect too. I can’t believe I got this lucky.”_ ** Jihoon’s laugh were audible even from afar, Noa could slightly hear Junkyu’s groaning at the other side.  **_“I might go for it, for real.”_ ** _ “That’s like so ironic for you to say because I remember the last time we met you told me you don’t believe in love at first shot!” “Shut up, Junkyu that was ten thousand years ago!”  _ Noa halts as he sees his hotel from afar.  **_“Yeah, yeah. I’m heading home right now though. I’d call you again in the morning. Good night.”_ ** Noa hears the phone dropping before a shouted ‘good night, Noa’ was heard. He acknowledges that and ended the call. 

Noa ends up on his bed the moment he entered his hotel room. He was tired from everything that he did that day but Raesung’s face quickly flashes on his mind and he quickly takes out his camera and views the pictures he took today. Raesung’s picture flashes, and there it goes. The skip his heart makes and the unconscious smile plastered on his face. 

\----------

Raesung was never quick to fall in love. Never. He thinks it takes time. A lot of it. Because falling in love was the most crucial decision he’d ever consider and he ponders about it a lot lately. Was he in love, or was it a glitch in his heart?

It was past 3 in the morning that day but Raesung was still awake. He thought it was one of the best days he’s ever had in months. As if it was perfect. And he looked up the sky to watch the stars, thinking of how the universe had probably set this up for him. Maybe this was his chance. To finally accept, and open up his heart after a long time of containing it in the confines of his fears. 

But something eats him up from the inside, despite being positive about his feelings. Maybe it was the sudden fluttering that startled him. That’s right, he’s confused. It was all sudden. His heart must have been excited for being isolated for so long. He still didn’t know anything but a name, and a pretty face. He decides his thoughts ends that way. And for a countermeasure he sends a text to someone. Despite being old enough to pay for his bills, Raesung wasn’t exactly smart with feelings. 

 

ChoiSuk

_ suk, are you awake? _

_ 3:14 _

**_yeah, i’m still at the studio._ **

**_3:15_ **

**_i’m stuck right now. tell me what happened to you today._ **

**_3:15_ **

**_any progress?_ **

**_3:16_ **

_ i think i have... a prompt or something. _

_ 3:17 _

**_that’s great. this japan trip was actually worth the try._ **

**_3:17_ **

 

Raesung hesitated. His fingers were going back and forth in typing and clearing the message. 

 

_ this is crazy. _

_ 3:23 _

_ i think i’m in love. _

_ 3:23 _

**_and i think you need some sleep._ **

**_3:24_ **

**_i’ll see you in the morning raesung_ **

**_3:24_ **

**_and i hope you ain’t dreaming by then_ **

**_3:24_ **

_ yeah| _

_ yea| _

_ | _

Raesung erases the message and shuts his phone. He needed someone to pull him back to reality. He need what Hyunsuk has to say. He spares one last glance up, the stars are slowly disappearing in the sky. It was getting colder too. The city lights were fading gradually. The next moment, Raesung realizes his feelings were always ephemeral. But don’t people fall in love ever so quickly at this time? His heart was lonely for the longest time, and the first time it actually beats again, the fear was still there.

Morning comes and Raesung wakes up hearing some sizzling from the kitchen. He finds some stray shirts on the floor, knowing it was Hyunsuk’s immediately. He leans on the door frame and stares at Hyunsuk’s bare back. “Well, that was a nice show,” Raesung comments. “Shut up, eyebrows. You fucking scared me last night, I had to rush. I haven’t taken my bath yet too.” Hyunsuk places two plates on the table and Raesung approaches to sit on one of the tall chairs by the counter. “You,” Hyunsuk starts, pointing his fork at Raesung, “better explain yourself before I yeet you here with zero balance in your account.” Raesung didn’t hesitate at all. 

“Yeah, so, I met this cute guy yesterday at the cafe. And he was a photographer and like, he asked me to be a model for his picture. He said he’ll take pictures of me for a week, and he’ll find the perfect one for his gallery. And I agreed. Because he said he’s gonna pay for everything. We all know I’m broke so that works. Also because I found him cute and might had a huge gay crush on him or something.” Hyunsuk drops his fork and stared questionably at Raesung, “You’re really serious. Impossible.” 

Hyunsuk notices how Raesung’s expressions changed. His eyes were different, and it almost  **_hurts_ ** . Hyunsuk gets up to get some water and tried to shrug the sudden anger he felt. Can he blame himself if he cares too much for him? He’s scared for him. He didn’t want him to go through the same shit again when the previous one still clings unto him as if it doesn’t want to fucking let go. “Hey, don’t be mad. I know what I’m doing. It’s not like I don’t have any intuition if someone’s interested in me. I’m not five anymore, Hyunsuk.” 

“I won’t put much thought about this since it’s plain silly. Figure it out then? You said it yourself. You know what you’re doing and I hope after getting to know him, this whole stuff… thing would clear out. I don’t want to see you hurt  **_ever_ ** again. Just because of this stupid love shits all over again.” Raesung smiles. He appreciates how much Hyunsuk always makes him feel like someone cared for him, that he’s loved. 

“Besides, here’s my thought: I think he aims business over anything. I don’t want you to lead yourself on but I hope you also consider these. What’s his name anyways?” Hyunsuk sits back again and hands Raesung his water. “Noa Kazama, or so.” And as if on cue, Raesung’s phone buzzed. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if there were grammar mistakes or anything, english isn't my first language after all. i'd try to write more carefully and proofread tHRICE next time uwu 
> 
>  
> 
> i'm user @gonspire_ and here's my cc! https://curiouscat.me/gonspire_


End file.
